


Jitterbug (Steve Rogers X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Series: Jitterbug [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s slang, Cute, F/M, Fluff, dancing!!!, i wrote this ages ago but i still love it, matchmaker!bucky, pre-serum!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sets Steve up with a girl. Steve is skeptical at first. It turns out better than expected!! (Or: reader gets Steve to dance and they have an awesome time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitterbug (Steve Rogers X Reader)

“Bucky, why do I even have to go?” Steve asked as he straightened out the collar of his shirt.

“Because you’re my best friend and best friends go on double dates together?” Bucky offered, flashing Steve a smile as he opened the door to their apartment.

“You know that they’re both going to be fawning over you, right?”

“I promise you, your gal’s different.”

Steve sighed but ducked under Bucky’s arm, exiting their apartment.

Bucky just grinned; he had high hopes for this date.

\-------------------

“Hi.” You said, smiling softly at Steve as Bucky whisked his date off to the dance floor.

“Hi.” Steve said back, groaning at the wink Bucky threw to him as he twirled your friend, Shirley, around.

“So Steve,” You started, resting your chin on your hands. “Tell me about yourself.”

Steve blinked in surprise; most of the girls he went on dates with just wanted to talk about themselves, or stared longingly at Bucky.

“Well, my father died when I was a kid. And my mom, she-she passed away a couple years back.” Steve said quietly, voice cracking near the end.

“I’m sorry. I know the feeling; my mom died when I was a baby practically. And my dad, he raised me, he got himself killed in the war, not too long ago.” You said. “You idiot.” You muttered fondly, raising your eyes to the ceiling.

Steve smiled at you, reaching a hand across the table and squeezing your hand gently.

“Hey, do you want to dance?” You asked, sliding your eyes away from the ceiling and back to Steve’s face.

“I’m not much of a dancer…” Steve admitted, bringing a hand up and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Nonsense! Everyone can be a dancer. Luckily for you, you’ve got a good partner.” You said, winking at him as you stood up, moving to his side of the table and offering him your hand. “Now, may I have this dance?”

Steve groaned good-naturedly, taking your hand as he stood up. You grinned at him, leading him out onto the dance floor.

“Okay, so put this foot here, and this foot here.” You instructed, moving your feet to show him what to do with his. “Now, move them like this.” You moved your feet in a flurry of motion, chuckling as Steve made a strangled sort of noise.

“Could you slow it down, just a bit?” Steve asked hopefully.

You did as requested, showing him the steps slower. Steve mirrored them back to you, smiling as you praised him.

“There you go! I knew you’d be a fast learner.” You cheered. “Basically you just repeat that, and throw in a lot of spins, kicks, and hand movements. Ready to try?”

Steve was fearful of the gleam in your eyes, but nodded his head yes.

You and Steve were surprisingly in sync; never kicking each other by mistake and Steve only stepped on your feet twice. Steve twirled you, and you released his hand, doing a little jump before spinning back into his arms.

You beamed up at him, leaning in a pressing a brief kiss to his cheek before making your way back over to the booth where Bucky and Shirley were sharing a chocolate shake.

Bucky smiled knowingly at Steve as he slid into the seat beside you, face flushed bright pink from both your kiss and the intense dancing.

Steve waved a waitress over, ordering a vanilla shake and two straws.

You smiled to yourself at that, smiling wider as Steve’s hand found yours under the table. You linked your fingers together, giving his hand a small squeeze.

\-----------------

The milkshake arrived a few minutes later, and Steve nudged it to you, offering you the first sip.

You used your free hand to direct one of the straws to your mouth, sucking up a small amount of the sweet, creamy drink. You nudged it back to Steve and he took a quick drink, before setting it back down and straightening up in his seat.

Bucky and Shirley stood up simultaneously, Shirley waving at you and Bucky giving Steve a wink and a pat on the shoulder before they exited the diner.

You and Steve spent the next hour sipping on the milkshake and just discussing your lives, your hopes, and your dreams.

“When you do join the army, just don’t get yourself killed, okay?” You requested with a smile. “If you die, then we can’t go on another date. And I think that that would be an absolute tragedy, because this is the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

“I’ll try my best to not get killed.” Steve agreed, smiling back.

You glanced over at a clock on the wall, eyes widening when you saw it was nearly eleven.

“Sorry Steve,” You said, hurriedly standing up and shrugging your coat on. “I have to work early tomorrow.”

“Can I walk you home?” Steve asked shyly, peering up at you through his hair.

“I’d love that.”

\---------------

“This is my apartment building.” You said, tugging on Steve’s hand and bringing him to a stop.  Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too. Though I’m still not much of a dancer.”

“Don’t worry, Rogers, I’ll end up turning you into one. Next time, I’ll teach you the Big Apple. It’s easier.”

“Really?”

“Nope.”

Steve shot you a halfhearted glare, which melted into a smile as you laughed. God, you had a beautiful laugh.

“I’ll see you around, Steve.” You said, smiling and pecking his lips before dashing into your apartment.

“See you around, __y/n__.” Steve said dazedly, bringing a hand to his lips as he started the trek back to his and Bucky’s apartment.

\-----------------

“What did I tell you?” Bucky asked as Steve swung open the door to their apartment. “Is __y/n__ something or what?”

“Yeah, she’s definitely something.” Steve answered, his brain still buzzing from your kiss.

Bucky studied Steve curiously, eyes lighting up mischievously.

“Little Stevie got kissed, didn’t he?” Steve said nothing, and Bucky took his silence as a yes. “Is Stevie in love?” Bucky teased.

“I’m going to bed, night, punk.” Steve said, brushing past Bucky and groaning in annoyance as Bucky ruffled his hair.

“Good night, lover boy.”

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Captain America, or any of the characters mentioned, all rights go to their rightful owners. I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I also apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics. 
> 
> Also posted on my DA, hope no one thinks I'm stealing it from myself!! ((:


End file.
